Error
by Darkgothic
Summary: En ese momento supo que había cometido el peor error, porque sabía que estaba condenado a sufrir una vida sin él. Fic Zancrow uke Pequeños spoiler de la saga de la batalla en la isla de Fairy Tail


Error

Resumen: En ese momento supo que había cometido el peor error, porque sabía que estaba condenado a sufrir una vida sin él.

semana fic Zancrow

Pequeños spoiler de la saga de la batalla en la isla de Fairy Tail

* * *

Bueno, creo que debo decir que este es el segundo one shot que escribí de Fairy Tail con mi pequeña misión de ukeizar a Zancrow. Quienes no sepan de que hablo, les recomiendo leer mi anterior trabajo o ir a mi perfil que es donde explico más o menos de que hablo. Como mencioné en MUNDO DIFERENTE este y los demás fics que subiré ya están publicados en otra página, solo quiero extender mis horizontes para lograr que Zancrow ya no sea tan ignorado. El escrito está tal cual en la página donde lo escribí primero, solo corregí algunos errores de gramática que se me escaparon la primera vez.

xxx

Espero les guste y para aclarar, no esperen muchas actualizaciones tan rápido, pero trataré de ser constante para que no se me desacostumbren de ver (leer en realidad) a un dócil Zancrow jejejeje

xxx

Hola de nuevo. El One Shot de este día será un poco especial, espero lo disfruten y como siempre, sigo esperando que con esto el Zancrow uke se vuelva popular, o al menos que el personaje se vuelva un poco más participativo en los fics jejejejeje.

Para quienes no sepan de qué diablos hablo, busquen el One Shot de Mundo diferente. Pues ahí explico mis motivos para este proyecto personal el cual en verdad espero rinda frutos, y para hacer esto aún más especial, les dejo el link de una cantante a la cual admiro mucho, esta canción me encanta y el ritmo va acorde con la trama. Sin más, espero les guste.

xxx

Link, favor de escuchar junto a la historia

www. YouTube watch? v = v Ir 5 KD y EBC = A OC X e _ 9R v W XYI 5 GU zb pz AWDP p - T xb SUU WGEO 4 i 06 ZF ALV 4 LN ov GY8W em Q _

No entendía lo que ocurría hasta que recobró la conciencia. Lo último que recordaba era una mujer que lo buscaba para según ella despertarlo y así crear alguna clase de nuevo mundo. Estaba confundido ahora pero cuando despejó su mente entonces fue que lo notó. A un lado yacía sin vida un joven rubio. Lo había vuelto a hacer, lo que tanto quería evitar… había arrebatado nuevamente una vida, su pecado era llevar esa maldita maldición que tanto odiaba. Miró con gran culpa a aquel joven y no pudo evitar querer derramar lágrimas, así que ofreció unas palabras a aquel desconocido y en un acto noble cerró sus ojos para darle un aspecto de calma. Luego de eso miró a su alrededor para comprobar que por fortuna no había matado a las otras chicas que estaba ahí.

xxx

No había podido dejar de pensar en aquel joven rubio al que le arrebató la vida, por alguna razón sus facciones se habían grabado en su memoria. No hacía ni siquiera un par de minutos y sin embargo ese rostro estaba marcado como fuego en su cabeza. La expresión de total calma que dejó al cerrar y relajar un poco sus músculos mientras estos se encontraban aún suaves y flexibles. Miró de nuevo sobre su hombro…

xxx

No podía creer lo que hacía pero había regresado sobre sus pasos, había vuelto a aquel lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de aquel muchacho. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta a aquel sitio miró al joven cuyo aspecto pálido era el reflejo indiscutible que la vida le había abandonado. Caminó unos pasos hasta que al final ya estaba junto a él, se inclinó y sus ojos no dejaron de centrarse solo en aquella figura. Por largos minutos estuvo ahí, sin hacer nada, sin movimiento alguno… solo se había quedado ahí…

xxx

Era ridículo lo que le pasaba, pero al mirarlo por todo ese tiempo sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo repulsivo además de imperdonable, le había arrebatado la vida a aquel hombre y aún así tenía el maldito descaro de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no podía evitarlo, además que no estaba seguro de querer evitarlo… no despegó su vista de él, no dejó de detallar cada curva y cada línea, el admirar y memorizar cada parte de ese cuerpo y lo peor, era ese insano deseo de posar sus manos por aquella piel ahora fría como el hielo.

No se contuvo mucho tiempo, pues cuando menos lo esperaba, sus manos ya estaban palpando aquella fina seda, sus dedos se electrizaron al sentir tal suavidad y lo peor de todo, era el descaro de comenzar a amasar a aquel cuerpo muerto. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?! No lo sabía y por el momento no le importaba.

Su mente se había desconectado de todo y solo se dedicó a inmortalizar a aquel joven en su memoria para siempre. No lo conocía, no supo su nombre, no sabía nada de él, era la primera vez que lo veía y por desgracia no tuvo la oportunidad de saber cómo era, su personalidad, su ojos, su voz… no pudo saber cómo sería haber conocido a aquel chico en vida… igual no importaba pues de todas formas hubiera muerto, así que después de todo era una suerte no haberlo conocido, de lo contrario hubiera sido peor el golpe… el dolor de la pérdida. Pero ahora… muerto… nada impedía que terminara haciendo lo que estaba pensando en hacer y de estar vivo sabía que aquello jamás se le hubiese ocurrido, ahora no había ningún problema, por supuesto que no. Entonces sin nada como impedimento, acercó su rostro al ajeno mientras sus manos acariciaban aquellas mejillas y sentía la suavidad de ellas junto a su alguna vez brillante pero aún sedoso cabello rubio que debió ser todo un reflejo de brillante oro cuando estaba rebosante de vida.

Unos centímetros, un poco más, solo un poco más y listo. Se fue acercando hasta que finalmente sus labios tocaron los ajenos. Se maravilló con lo suaves que aún permanecían, tan fríos pero suaves, entonces contempló lo increíblemente agradables que hubieran sido cuando esos labios eran cálidos, sin duda más dulces que ahora… el hacer eso le hizo darse cuenta… que después de aquello ya no podría seguir existiendo sin desear volver a probarlos… por desgracia para él, ese cuerpo se corrompería y se volvería parte de la tierra, mientras que él, seguiría viviendo eternamente… ahora comprendió que ese fue el peor error, porque había hecho de su maldición algo todavía peor… tener que existir, sin él…

Vivir una vida sin la existencia a su lado de aquel rubio que nunca supo su nombre.

xxx

Espero les haya gustado y lamento que sea algo depresivo, pero como verán, ahora eh definido una pareja para Zancrow y quién mejor que Zeref, además, sin duda que harían una estupenda pareja jajajaja estupenda y dispareja jajajajaja. En fin, dejo de lado mis delirios y espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, y bueno, también espero que ya se estén acostumbrando porque poco a poco iré sacando más historias con Zancrow y diferentes galanes para él, wajajajajaja!

P.D: Lamente que esté más corto que el anterior One Shot, pero en mi defensa, el anterior incluía introducción a mis ideas jejejejejeje. Por cierto, espero que me puedan decir si ya se están acostumbrando a ver a Zancrow de pasivo o lo que les parece la idea, y sobre todo, si alguna vez ya han contemplado a Zancrow así, con quién lo han emparejado o con quién les late que fuera algún galán jajajajaja.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y no olviden pasarse a dejar un comentario.


End file.
